A Phoenix unleashed
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Hamsterviel kidnaps Stitch, thinking that he's the Phoenix. Guess what, the Phoenix is about to be exposed. So please Read and Review.
1. Warning

In a dark and empty space, one was black and the other was white, two figures stood, watching someone happiness in a bubble.  
  
"That fool, I've warned the Phoenix of its upcoming doom, but it avoids me as if I never existed." The black one replied still watching the future Phoenix having fun. The black one growled, suddenly above their heads, the phoenix crystal glowed brightly.  
  
"We do not have much time." The white one looks at the bubble, "If we do not act soon, we shall lose another Phoenix."  
  
"I know, for centuries, each Phoenix has died for Love, hope, belief, or courage."  
  
"Yes Cleopatra, she would have been a find Phoenix, if she didn't die so early."  
  
"At least she was human, I was trying to warn two women of their impending doom and they thought that they were crazy."  
  
"Not Joan of Arc."  
  
"Don't remind me of that bitch. She thought I was god. Teaches that witch a lesson."  
  
"She was actually a witch?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to her, I never will never warn another Phoenix during the day."  
  
"But we should warn this phoenix somehow, before it's too late. We must not let it end up like the others. We're the only Phoenixes that survived, curse to stay in complete darkness until the third Phoenix shall arrive."  
  
"We must, cause I'm ready to get out of this hell hole. After 500 years, you get cranky."  
  
The white one bowed to the black one, "We should be going. Phoenix shall be awakening fully."  
  
"But how, this gerbil is moving closer to the phoenix. Doom is already at its hand."  
  
"I have an idea." The white one whispers in the black one's ear. The black one nodded and walked out into the bubble. 


	2. Sick

Angel groans as she got up from her bed, feeling sick again. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Stella was holding a trash bag and Virgil was under the sink. Angel came in, sitting at the table.  
  
"Stella? I don't feel so good." Angel groaned sounding like a little baby. Stella jumped off the countertop and touched Angel's forehead, Angel was sweating a little but she felt normal. She had no temperature.  
  
"You feel okay."  
  
"No it's my st-" Angel instantly throws up on the floor. Virgil came up, sitting on the countertop, trying to avoid the liquid, Angel came back up," Sorry but I-" Angel throws up again but this time in the trash bag that Stella was holding. Fang came in walking into the kitchen and slips on the throw up.  
  
"Ewww, what did I just slip on?" Fang looked like she was about to throw up too.  
  
"Oh nothing." Stella lied, Angel was still throwing up in the trash bag. When all of a sudden Clover comes in, she saw Fang's back.  
  
"Ewwww...Fang, you fell in throw up!" Clover shouted.  
  
"What? Stella you said it was nothing!" Fang yelled.  
  
"Nothing much, look on the bright side, you clean it up." Clover laughed, but Fang ran into the sink and begins to throw up. Virgil slaps his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Stella asked.  
  
"I wasn't finish fixing the sink."  
  
Later on, Stella lay on her bed, tired. Virgil laid his head right on her stomach, tired too.  
  
"Next time, tell Fang not to throw up in the sink." Virgil said, laughing along with Stella. Stella looked at Virgil.  
  
Fang was in her room, looking through the window, right at the moon. Her eyes glowed red.  
  
From outer space, Hamsterviel was plotting his greatest plan, to capture the Phoenix. The Phoenix was one of Jumba's experiments. Jumba's ancestors came to the Pyramids in Egypt, centuries again. One of his ancestors actually saw the Phoenix burn itself to ashes. He poured its ashes onto his hand and instantly the ashes turned into a gem. That gem has been in the family until Jumba used it to help one of his experiments that was about to die during birth or when it was created but when Hamsterviel was about to come for the Phoenix, Jumba erased part of his memory of the Phoenix, so Hamsterviel could never find out.  
  
"But sir, why would you want to find a Phoenix, you're power-" Gantu was interrupted.  
  
"Cause you fool, who is so stupid. The Phoenix is the most powerful experiment Jumba has ever created, more powerful than 611. And I will capture it before it activates itself."  
  
"What will happen then?"  
  
"We'll all be doomed but thanks to my vast knowledge, I have research that the phoenix has a hotter body temperature than others. So, if I use heat sensors on the experiments, then my phoenix shall arrive." Hamsterviel pushed another button. Invisible, the white one was behind Hamsterviel, watching him press the buttons. The white one held its staff close.  
  
"Science is the only thing that can explain the unknown." Hamsterviel boosted as the heat sensor started to scan through the experiments.  
  
"Do not be so sure, little Gerbil. For this science shall not explain this." The white one held its staff to the heat sensor and disappeared.  
  
Finally the heat sensor stopped, pointing at one experiment, Hamsterviel and Gantu gasped, but Hamster gasped turned into a smile.  
  
"Get the experiments, tell em I want the Phoenix alive, anyone else with it, kill." Hamsterviel commanded. Gantu blow the whistled instantly all their experiments stood in a line.  
  
"Hera, Octopi, Vines, Weezing and Poison Ivy, we're going after the Phoenix." Gantu stood, the experiments walked behind him following him into the smaller ship. Hamsterviel was talking to Ivy for a second before she could get on the ship.  
  
Angel was throwing up again; she had been in the bathroom for a while now. She has been feeling so sick lately, the other sisters had been sick but they recovered. Even with Stella's magic, Angel was still sick bad, she kept collapsing, she was almost as skinny as Clover, which is really skinny. But when she was around Stitch, she was so healthy, that she could run.  
  
One day, Angel was throwing up again in her bathroom; Stella could hear Angel's discomfort groaning from her room. Angel looked at herself in the mirror once she was done; she fell on her knees, coughing. Stella walked into her room and knocks on the bathroom door.  
  
"Angie, Are you okay?" Stella asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, cause Stitch will be here any minute."  
  
"Okay, I'll be out soon."  
  
In the other room, Fang was panting, she touched her chest, she felt a certain burning. She saw as her chest glowed orange and then disappeared. 


	3. Untimely Death

Angel looked at herself in the mirror, she was still sweating, she suddenly saw a glimpse of something in her mirror, and she looked closer. She saw a girl standing right behind her. Angel was panting, she didn't scream, she couldn't anyway. The tub disappeared to show Fang on the other side of the wall, Fang was sweating too. In fact, Fang stayed in the bed, her eyes closed, a heart monitor right next to her bed, while Slang was sleeping on a chair. Then all of a sudden, the heart monitor didn't beat any more, Fang's take her last breath and one of her hands fell on to the floor. Slang got up, and started crying.  
  
Angel backed up, "No, no, no, no, what's going on? What's happening?" Angel screamed, she turned around, no one was there and her tub was right there. Stella instantly came in; Fang and Slang were standing right next to her.  
  
"Angel, what the hell were you yelling at?" Slang snarled.  
  
"Yeah, you scared me half to death." Fang said touching her chest again, panting still.  
  
Angel looked at Fang, tears filling her eyes, "Nothing, it was a spider."  
  
"All that screaming over a damn spider." Fang said as her and Slang walked away.  
  
Stella looked at Angel like she was concerned, "Angie, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Angel nodded, "I'm okay."  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanted ta tell ya that Stitch couldn't come. Another experiment had been activated." Stella looked at the experiment, who was trying so hard not to cry and shivering.  
  
Stella walked out, suddenly Fang was throwing up again and Clover was screaming.  
  
"Fang! You throw up on my new dress!" Clover yelled, Fang collapsed on the ground, so did Angel at the same time.  
  
Angel opened her eyes, there was the same girl standing right above her. Angel noticed that she was lying on the ground of the cemetery.  
  
"How the hell did I get here?" Angel asked, the girl didn't answer, she pointed at two tombstones. There were roses in front of it. Angel looked at the name closely; it said "Here lays Fang Angel" next to it "Stitch". Angel was instantly in shock.  
  
"What is this some kind of sick joke?" Angel turned back at the figure, angry. The figure sadly shook its head, suddenly fire surround them and the tombstones. The figure backed up into the fire, instantly disappearing. Angel tried to reach for it but when she touched the fire.  
  
Angel shot up, she was still lying on the floor, and she got up and started looking in the mirror. She was waiting to see the figure again but she never came back. Angel walked out of her room; she heard Slang and Stella talking while putting up the dishes. Slang zips the dishes making them got put up by themselves.  
  
"So Fang could be sick?" Slang said sounding astonished but her expression was the same.  
  
"I know, maybe."  
  
"But she's so healthy, in fact Fang's always been healthy.  
  
"I said I'm not sure, but there's a 70% chance she could."  
  
"And Angie, is she sick too?"  
  
"No, she's not even close, but Fang is. And that's what I'm worried about. Just don't tell the others yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If Angie found out, she'll panic, she'll cry." When Stella said that, Angel just silently started crying to herself.  
  
"What if Fang dies? My dream, Fang will die, and there's nothing I can do." Angel went back into her room and silently closed her door; she leaned against the wall, next to the door and slide down to the floor. Outside it started to rain heavily, Angel continued to cry until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next day, she woke up, she could hear someone wake her up, "Angie, get your ass up now!"  
  
Angel grunted, opening her eyes, it was Fang, "What?"  
  
"We're late, sleeping beauty, we're late." Fang zaps both of them, onto the stage at the birds of paradise's stage. Stella was wearing a black warrior gown, Fang wore a red top with a red skirt and red high-heeled boots, Clover just wore a green gown while Angel was wearing a large white gown, with wings in the back. She and her sisters were also in human form.  
  
Stella had already sung. Slang was singing right now. Stella was playing the piano, Angel was holding her guitar, Fang was waiting at her position at the drums, and Clover helped Slang sing.  
  
**I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave**  
  
**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
**  
**This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me**  
  
**You used to captivate me**  
  
**By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real**  
  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along**  
  
**[Chorus]**  
  
Now it was Fang's turn, Slang and Angel started playing the guitars slowly, while Clover did the drums.  
  
**Miss independent  
  
Miss self sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out my way  
  
Miss don?t let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She?d never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
I said ooo, she fell in love  
  
On that part they started playing hard  
  
What is this feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door**  
  
**Surprise it?s time to feel what?s real  
  
What happened to Miss independent  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye old you when love is true**  
  
That's when they stopped, and played slow again. Stella was ready on the piano, and they sung as the Chorus.  
  
**Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn?t want to end up jaded  
  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love  
  
Chorus**  
  
Stella started playing the piano.  
  
**When Miss independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can?t that be me  
  
I?m so glad I finally see?  
  
Chorus**  
  
The crowd cheered as Fang walked off the stage and Clover walked on. Angel couldn't help but look at Fang, Fang sat on her seat in front of her drums, picking up her drumsticks. Angel was about to cry but she tried her best to hold it in as Clover begin to sing. She shook the tangerines in her hands.  
  
**Like a movie scene In the sweetest dreams Have pictured us together Now to feel your lips On my fingertips I have to say is even better Then I ever thought it could possibly be It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free From all of my sadness The tears that I've cried I have spent all of my life**  
  
**[CHORUS:] Waiting for tonight, oh When you would be here in my arms Waiting for tonight, oh I've dreamed of this love for so long Waiting for tonight**  
  
**Tender words you say Take my breath away Love me now, leave me never Found a sacred place Lost in your embrace I want to stay in this forever I think of the days when the sun used to set On my empty heart, all alone in my bed Tossing and turning Emotions were strong I knew I had to hold on**  
  
**[CHORUS [2x]]  
  
Gone are the days when the sun used to set On my empty heart all alone in my bed Tossing and turning Emotions were strong I knew I had to hold on**  
  
Everyone was clapping like crazy when Clover bowed and Angel walked onto the stage. She stood in front of the mike and sighs. Stella started playing the piano and Clover started to play the xylophone, Fang helped play along.  
  
**Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small**  
  
**I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here**  
  
**It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
**  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Angel looked at Fang again, then she started to cry, and again it started to rain.  
  
**I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
**  
Angel grew hotter, from the audience Stitch watched as Angel ran off the stage and out into the rain, he ran after her. Angel ran through the forest not, stopping as she fell in to the mud, but picked herself up and kept running until she was at a lake.  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I was so sad, I mean, I was the only one who knew that Fang will die. But this is Fang, Fang can't get sick, she never had the chicken pox. But my dreams are never wrong. I saw someone's foot right where I was staring at the ground. This figure, different from the other one, one that actually smiled as I looked up at it, (I'm not describing it).  
  
"What's wrong?" It asked me.  
  
"I didn't care, I just needed to tell someone, "Well Fang is going ta die and there's nothing I can do."  
  
"I know." The figure smiled brightly, I was shock again.  
  
"You know the cure for Fang?"  
  
The figure nodded. This was impossible, I knew for sure Fang was going ta die of an illness but if Stella wouldn't be able to cure it, who could this one can.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." The figure pointed at the lake, I looked at the lake and saw my reflection, I sighed as I got back up, discourage.  
  
"That's not the cure, that's my reflection."  
  
"Yes, I know, it's the cure."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look harder." The figure pointed at the lake again. I did, I squinted my eyes, I gasped and back up into a tree. The figure smiled. 


	4. Black out

I covered my mouth, backing up to the tree, I couldn't help it, I saw something un normal even for a witch like me. The figure just stood there, like it was nothing but I knew it was more for me. I turned my head to hear Stitch calling me, then I turned my head back to see the figure, but it was gone. Stitch came there and hugged me.  
  
"Angel are you okay?" He asked me, we both turned back into experiments.  
  
"I'm okay." I lied, he leaned close and kissed me.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked me again, I looked at him annoyed. Lying wasn't even easy for me, I just saw something that would cure Fang's illness but what could I do about it, there was nothing.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." I said back at him, giving him an angry look, but all of a sudden, I had this huge headache, how does Fang do it, get angry all the time and never get a headache. Stitch started to rub his head. Suddenly, the ground underneath our feet started to shake and the lights were instantly shut off in the whole town, making it pitch black. Me and Stitch switched to night vision but I didn't know what happened to me. Next thing I knew was that I was throwing up over the lake.  
  
I didn't know what happened but I was hit in the head and I heard Stitch yell my name before I went into a black out.  
  
I woke up, seeing my sisters and some of the experiments, Jumba, Pleakley, and Lilo. I sat up; I saw that I was lying on the steel table in the medic's room of Jumba's and Pleakley's ship. I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, everyone looked at me, like I had two heads. But that only happened once when Clover made accidentally created a head sprout spell and I accidentally drank it.  
  
"You and Stitch were ambushed during the black out." Lilo explained, " Gantu's experiments attacked you and Stitch. Ivy knocked out Stitch with her poison darts and also Gantu. You were knocked out by Hera and they grabbed Stitch and left you and Gantu here."  
  
I rubbed my head again, it was still in pain. Being hit by the second strongest experiment really hurts, "Who found me?" "Me." Fang said cheerfully, "You better be glad I went after you after you ran away."  
  
My eyes shined, the second sister I could always depend on was Fang, if Stella wasn't around it would be Fang even though she wasn't nice all the time. She would always be there.  
  
"What about Stitch?" I asked worriedly, Lilo smiled.  
  
"This means war. The big dummy told us everything about Hamsterviel and his plot before he was taken to the Federation Prison. He said that Stitch is the phoenix. Pyro stops and smiles, she pointed at Rouge and started giggling.  
  
"I told ya there's such thing as a Phoenix."  
  
"This is bad, if Hamsterviel gets the Phoenix then we all are doomed. Phoenix is very powerful, believed to have powers beyond anything else. I just can't remember which experiment it was."  
  
"Like I said before this means war. We got the information and the location all we need are the troops." Lilo jumps and runs to the ship's computer, showing the pictures of the experiments now working for Hamsterviel, "Now we need their weakness."  
  
Echidna- Sparky Metaline-Stella Shadow- Angel Hera- Leon, Hendrix, Kimi and Komodo Sky- Fang Fangs- Arsenal and Turret Octopi- Zack and Virgil Vines- Phoenix Poison Ivy- Heat and Slushy Statica- Streak Weezing- Windy Sunny- Slang and Poseidon Deja- Clover  
  
"There, all of their weaknesses." Lilo proudly said.  
  
"But Gantu said there is one new experiment with unknown powers."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll do something about that but let's get the experiments first." Lilo said almost everyone jumped into action.  
  
"Stitch." I said inside my head, "I hope I don't lose you."  
  
Stitch's POV  
  
I woke up inside a capsule while the ship was flying away from earth. I looked out of the capsule, watching as earth became smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. I sniff, a certain scent came into my nose, letting me know that it was Hamsterviel and another experiment, it was new, I could tell.  
  
Hamsterviel was standing in front of the capsule.  
  
"Now Phoenix, you'll be mine. It last the most powerful experiment is in my possession. If you dare escape, 624 will be punished. I could destroy her with just a thought, with my new experiment, reflectia." Hamsterviel announced out of the window, came out a white colored experiment came out. Standing right there, beside of Hamsterviel. She looked kind of like Angel but she was white all over, and had three antennas, with a red ribbon tied to the end of each one. She looked so empty and was in Hamsterviel's control even though she didn't have gray eyes.  
  
"626 met 412, the walking mirror. Design to reflect anything back like a shield, walk into mirrors and creates chaos by taking its victims to mirror world leading them to their death. She also has an unknown power with mirrors. She'll do that to 624 without a thought or maybe the little Hawaiian girl. Soon I'll not have ta worry about that, once we go back home." Hamsterviel laughed as he walked away, but reflectia stood there looking at me, she sighed, and then looked into space.  
  
"Hi." I greeted her, just going along for the ride until I could think of something.  
  
Reflectia was crying,"You must really love her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She cleared her throat, "She's really lucky."  
  
I looked at her, she seemed like she was about to die with sadness, "If I wasn't so mad with Tentaclo, I would never be here."  
  
"Tentaclo, you're his girlfriend. He told me about you about I've never seen you."  
  
Reflectia looked down, "I should have forgave him, when I had the chance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I saw him cheating on me or so I thought."  
  
"Oh, you didn't believe him."  
  
"No, but I wished I didn't be so hard on him. I shouldn't have let that stand between us if he was cheating on me. But I had a huge mistake, now he's gone." Reflectia was crying even more.  
  
Reflectia looked down again, "Don't ever make the same mistake I did." Reflectia walks into the window and disappeared.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Reflectia was in mirror world, she was the ultimate controller of that world. There was crying even more. 


	5. Death

Angel just lay there on the grass as if she just died but with her eyes opened, looking at the sky, suddenly the same figure stood above her, smiling again.  
  
"What are you doing?" The figure asked. Angel didn't move.  
  
"I wanna see how it is ta feel like you're dead."  
  
"Well, you're doing it wrong. Death is cold, you instantly fall into darkness searching for that very light that helps you breathe but you can't find it. You can feel your heart beat fainting as you just lay there, dying. Death is peaceful, your soul feels like its free and as you take your last breath, you feel happy, happy that you can't feel anymore pain."  
  
"Whoa, you sound like Slang, how do you know?"  
  
"Trust me, I remembered dying as I stood there, burning. I saw the people that I saved, running in fear of me. Lava lifted up from the volcano. No one wanted me; I was too strange for them to understand, so my heart was broken before I could die. My mother, father, and brother, even my husband ran in fear of me before I could die."  
  
Angel looked at the crying figure, as a tear hit the ground, it started to rain.  
  
"You're so lucky to have someone to accept who you are. My husband just ran away out of my sight and out of my life. Letting me burn but as I stood there dying, I felt that chill of fire moving into my back."  
  
"Who are you?" Angel asked, looking up at the figure, "You died and you're here. Are you a ghost?"  
  
The figure smiled and disappeared in a bright light that blinded Angel. Angel was instantly surrounded by fire; soon she saw a fire turned into the bird of a large bird flying in the air. Images of Stitch and Fang came from the sky, the bird flew right there them and they were dead before they could reach the ground.  
  
Angel was standing there looking at the dead bodies, and then she started to hear laughter echoing around her.  
  
"Who are you?" Angel yelled.  
  
"Warn the Phoenix or you'll lose everything you hold dare." Suddenly, images flashed in front of Angel. After Fang and Stitch died, Stella was shot down, Clover burned in fire, and Slang disappeared into the water. Lilo and the family died in the spaceship crash.  
  
Angel held her head in her hands; she fell on the ground and started crying.  
  
"Who are you! What have you done!" Angel started crying. Above her head, a shadowy figure appeared, laughing over her very head.  
  
"What! Why are you laughing! Stop it!" Angel screamed in agony.  
  
"Warn the Phoenix!" The figure yelled.  
  
"But who is the Phoenix! Who?"  
  
"The Phoenix is....."  
  
Stitch was sitting in the now hovering capsule, entering into an abandoned lab that was on an asteroid. Stitch was instantly knocked out by Poison Ivy's poison darts, shot behind the back. He blacked out.  
  
Angel shot up from her sleep; she was on the ship with the other experiments. Flying to the lab where the radar was sending them. Angel was sweating from the forehead, she sat there, panting and laying against her hand while leaning against the chair arm. She was sitting on the chair that was next to window also next to Fang. She didn't get the last part.  
  
Angel's POV  
  
What's going on? Who is this Phoenix? Why are they telling me this? Who are they?" I turned around to see Stella reading a book on Famous Witches, while Virgil was leaning against her shoulder, sleeping (he was next to the window and she was in the middle). Slang was sitting right next to her, reading something else. I swear that Slang reads too much.  
  
"Hey Stella. I need ta ask you something." I said to her, knowing that she would help. Stella saying no when someone needs help, if that ever happen; the world would come to end.  
  
Stella looked up at me and gave me a friendly smile. Slang just ignored me and kept on reading. It's just like Slang to ignored help; she's like Stella's opposite counterpart. Everything that Stella is Slang isn't.  
  
"With what?" She asked me, putting her book down to show her face.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Phoenix."  
  
Well, there are two types but are kinda the same. The first Phoenix is an Egyptian god or legend that burns itself every 500 years and comes out of its ashes good as new. But the second ones are very powerful and very rare witches. The phoenix burns inside of a witch and when it's released that witch will burn itself but this time they'll never come back."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"They burn themselves to death."  
  
"Are there any famous Phoenixes?"  
  
"Yeah, Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, some lady on the Titanic that made it crash into the iceberg but the two most famous ones were Angela and Angelic." Stella showed Angel two pictures of two tall girls, one was white and the other was black.  
  
"What do you know about em?"  
  
"Okay, Angela was a Pompeii princess that was married, she saved the world from Set the Egyptian God of Chaos, from destroying the world. But the Phoenix inside of her was released once she used her powers that were too much for her to handle. She was burning to death, and slowly her family and her own husband ran away from her. But for some reason, she burned and then disappeared. It was sad, she helped build the pyramids and now everyone was running in fear of her when she saved the world. In rage, she caused the Volcano of Pompeii to explode."  
  
"And Angelic?"  
  
"She was the princess of Atlantis-"  
  
"Atlantis? As the lost city?" I shouted, some experiments were looking at her.  
  
"Yes, the city of Atlantis. There was a large crystal that was called the Phoenix that protected them but then when the Kraken and Leviathan. She protected her city but the Phoenix inside of her and the other Phoenix were activated. She fought the two sea monsters and trapped them in the deep end of the ocean, but her powers and the Phoenix were so great in power that they made the city of Atlantis sink beneath the sea. She burned in blue light in front of the city that disappeared and so did she. So she died with the thought of defeat."  
  
"Whoa I never thought being a Phoenix was that bad."  
  
"It is, and its very rare." Stella closed her book and looked at me like I was weird, "Why are you so interested?"  
  
"No reason, I just wanted to know." I lied sitting back down. I went back to sleep, soon. Fang started to cough hard as if she was choking. She soon stops.  
  
I was asleep, for some strange reason, I was floating in the air, like I was a ghost. I saw a very big lab, I saw Hamsterviel laughing evilly over Stitch's head. Heat radar was over Stitch's body, scanning. Hamsterviel didn't seem happy when the results came. I didn't see it. I saw an evil smile on his face and then a gray liquid that was in a needle. Then it black out, the image was gone, I fell on the ground, hard. And the two figures stood in front of me; they were giant size, standing over me like towers.  
  
"Now let's see how it is to die." One figure said, suddenly disappearing. Then I was surrounded, by my sisters, friends, and the other experiments, all their eyes glowing white, repeating over and over, "Kill her, kill her."  
  
Then they made room, for Stitch, glowing gray eyes, to walk through, he picked me up and no matter how hard I struggled, he wouldn't let go, nor would he even stop. He lifted me over a cliff, I screamed and he threw me down.  
  
I screamed, falling down, there a landed in a coffin that closed on me. I tried to open it but it wouldn't. Then I got scared and started hitting, screaming, and crying, trying to break through.  
  
"NO! NO! STOP IT!" I screamed out loud but then suddenly, I was being shook until I opened my eyes. I saw Clover shaking me, crazy.  
  
"Angie, are you okay?" Clover asked, letting go.  
  
What kind of question was that? , "Yes, I'm okay. Just a nightmare."  
  
"We're here." Jumba answered, all the experiments looked at the windows, to see the lab. 


	6. Unaware

Deja hissed and Echidna looked at her like she was weird, Reflectia saw Hamsterviel standing next to a table with Stitch strapped to it, he was knocked out. Reflectia was now looking through from the clear mirror. She saw a very tall figure. It covered its body with a red and black cloak, but it was also floating in the air, cause it feet didn't touch the ground. The figure had a demonic voice.  
  
"Do you have the Phoenix?" It asked.  
  
"Of course, here's your Phoenix." Hamsterviel pointed at Stitch. The figure's eyes glowed red as it looked at Stitch. It looked back at Hamsterviel.  
  
"You fool, this is not the Phoenix, and he's just a mortal, not even a wizard." The figure grew taller,m hovering higher into the air.  
  
"But my scanne-"  
  
"You never learn, magic always conquers science. The unknown can baffle even the smartest person on earth."  
  
"But...But..-"  
  
"No buts, my enemies are on to my plan. Destroy this waste!" The figure yelled, Hamsterviel was about to get rid of Stitch when the figure stopped him, "Wait...He's somehow connected to the Phoenix. The last one who touch him was a witch...name Fang. She must be the Phoenix."  
  
"That pathetic-"  
  
"Silence fool, do you think I'm wrong?"  
  
"No master."  
  
"Fang is the Phoenix or the real unaware Phoenix covered its touch to make sure I couldn't see it." The Figure turns to a mirror, its reflection wasn't showing.  
  
"Why do we need 626 still?"  
  
"Fool, do you not know? His friends and family are coming for him."  
  
"We can trap em."  
  
"We..as in you and your experiments."  
  
"But But-"  
  
"My powers can't touch the unaware Phoenix, it is too powerful for me unless my plan goes perfectly. And this.... Stitch is perfect decoy, no matter who's the Phoenix they'll give themselves up just to save him." The Figure started laughing evilly, "Don't fail me cause if you do, your life will end."  
  
"I'll capture the Phoenix."  
  
The figure started to disappear in a red flash, "For your sake, you better."  
  
Reflectia gasped, the white and black figure gasped inside the dark portal.  
  
"That demon is after the Phoenix, I knew that thing was up to no good."  
  
The black one nodded, "But it is to late the Phoenix is about to go in battle, we can't warn it while it goes to battle."  
  
Jumba landed the ship next to the air gate of the lab, the door at the edge seem to open. Everyone came out except Lilo and Pleakley. Inside the lab was like a maze, Clover's ears kept ringing for some reason. Zack's and Virgil's ears suddenly twitched and they stopped in their place. 


	7. The Fight

Instantly, Octopi came out of the darkness where he jumped out to grab Stella and Clover and crawl up a vent. Virgil and Zack went right after him. Suddenly, Angel was engulfed by darkness. Then, there was a flare that shined in a bigger room.  
  
Everyone ran into the room. A Bolt of Lighting hit Jumba, he was flown into a steel wall and was knock out.  
  
Fang looked up to see Sky flying over her head. When Ivy shot her darts Heat zapped some and Slushy froze the others but Ivy's vines grabbed them.  
  
Stella was trying to break through the grasp, but there her eyes glowed yellow, bolts of lighting escaped her eyes and traveled onto Octopi, instantly shocking him, making him drop the two, but he grabbed Virgil and Zack instead. Clover fell in one vent which leads her into a room with Deja standing. Stella was kicked in the back by Metaline who smiled as Stella crashed into a wall, when Stella got back up her eyes were glowing gray as metal objects starting flying in the air. Metaline's eyes glowed gray too.  
  
Hera throws Leon into Hendrix. Vines was much stronger and now invulnerable to fire but only for a while. Phoenix kept glowing fire from his mouth at Vines, but the vines that came out of her back, spin around, reflecting the fire back at him.  
  
Fangs spread his bat wings and used his super sonic screech, hurting Arsenal's and Turret's ears, until Arsenal pulled a gun from his shoulder and shoots at Fangs, he missed but it did stop Fangs' screech.  
  
Sunny was dodging Slang's slashing from her scythe, but she her eyes shined bright yellow, blinding Slang. Once Sunny absorb enough electricity she created an electric ball and throws it at Slang and Poseidon, causing them to fly.  
  
Angel was floating around, gasping for air, it was so cold that she could see her own breath.  
  
Angel didn't understand, she didn't need air but now she does.  
  
"This type of environment is where no one can survive without oxygen, not even an experiment." Shadow said. Angel could see the fight. But she was holding her throat, choking. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed Angel by the neck, it was red, it was the figure, with the cloak still covered around it.  
  
Fang held her hand up towards Sky, her eyes glowed a fiery red, soon her whole body glowed and so did the spear in her hand. Weezing blow more gas at Windy, but Windy started to spin around, causing the gas to fly back at him, but he wasn't affected by it. Then he used paralysis smog, it hit Windy and she instantly froze there, trying to move.  
  
Echidna created a serpent that didn't need water. The serpent was after Sparky , when Poseidon tried to hit Sunny with water, he accidentally hit her and Echidna, Sparky used his electric shock to shock them both enough to knock them out. But for Sunny, before she was knocked out, she looked up, opening her eyes. The Flare was so great, that it blinded Fangs, Sky, Metaline, and Stella.  
  
Sky was zapped in the air by Fang, Fangs was shot in the air by Turret. Hera throws Komodo and Kimi into the edge. Leon and Hendrix ran over there to help them up, but Hera was trying to make both of them fall. But Fang grabs Hera and throws her at Vines.  
  
Zack was throwing octopi after Virgil tied up his metal hands, when all of a sudden, they were attacked by a dark figure from behind. The figure went so fast that Zack and Virgil didn't see it. It threw Zack and Virgil down a vent, where the others were. Virgil fell on Stella which made them hit the ground on top of Slang. Zack fell on Clover and fell on Phoenix. Echidna, Sunny, Sky, and Fangs came back up. Statica was hit by Streak's water blast but then she had enough electricity for her electric blast which was stronger than Streak's blast, it hit him and Windy, who broke through the paralysis. Streak came back up. Ivy throws Heat and Slushy to Slang, who came back up too.  
  
Angel's eyes glowed red, in a blast of energy, the figure instantly disappeared and Angel was out of the dark dimension. Shadow appeared knocked out from the blast.  
  
Angel was gasping for air. There was a blast from the other experiments, that hit Angel directly in the heart. Thanks to her being fireproof, she was okay.  
  
The blast was from a gun, that was smoking from the cannon. The good side gasped to see Stitch holding the gun.  
  
Octopi stood high in the air, and used two of his arms to hit Virgil and Zack across the room. The Fight started again. Angel was just standing there, she saw Stitch running away and so she ran after him. Echidna started creating another monster. Sky was hit by Fang, when she lifted her spear up at him, she instantly stops. She started coughing harder, but this time it was harder, she was sweating, and she clenched her chest, gasping for air. Her coughing and gasping for air, made Clover, Stella, and Slang turned around. Of course Clover and Stella were hit, they fell on the ground. Fang fell on the ground and collapsed. Sky was punched by Slang, so hard that he fell on the ground.  
  
Angel looked around but she couldn't see Stitch, until he was behind her, she quickly turned around to Stitch shoot at her again. This time she created a force field, Stitch ran away, and then Angel went after him.  
  
Jumba finally woke up, Slang put Fang in his arms, "Get your ass back on the ship and see what's wrong." Jumba ran holding the sweating and coughing Fang in his hands.  
  
Angel ran into a dark room, where Stitch disappeared. She walked in, soon she saw that the lights were turned on and she saw Stitch standing next to Hamsterviel and aiming the gun at Angel's heart. 


	8. Harder to Breathe

Stitch loaded the gun, Angel looked at Stitch, and she saw that his eyes were gray. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands clenched tightly together.  
  
"He is under my control now, 624." Hamsterviel laughed, "Shoot her."  
  
Stitch shot but Angel was still standing there.  
  
"Curse that fat fool, 626 destroy her." Hamsterviel commanded. Stitch throws the gun behind him and started to walk towards Angel. Angel kept backing up.  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it, Stitch under Hamsterviel's control. I can't hurt Stitch, but he'll hurt me. My heart was pounding fast with angry. Hamsterviel makes me sick, he made my life a living hell and now he stole the only person that made my life worthwhile.  
  
**How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable **

**So condescending, unnecessarily critical I have the tendency of getting very physical **

**So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**  
  
I couldn't move, I was stiff, but through my very soul, I felt like this burning through my body. Stitch picked me up but I wasn't afraid. My eyes were red.  
  
**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here **

**This double vision I was seeing is finally clear **

**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone **

**Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on**  
  
I didn't need to look to see my eyes, I could feel it, and my heart was pounding fast. I could see Fang on the ship. She was lying on a metal table, coughing and sweating while still clutching her chest as if her heart was in pain.  
  
**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love **

**You'll understand what I mean when I say**

** There's no way we're gonna give up  
**  
I was panting for air, having a hard time to breathe, it was like fire was burning in my lungs, as Stitch held me over something similar to a cliff, I didn't know what happened to me.  
  
**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams **

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

** Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

I was panting harder, my eyes glowed red, and my body glowed orange. I felt stunned as I looked up.  
  
**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head **

**You should know better you never listened to a word**

** I said Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat **

**Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**  
  
"Stop Stitch." I said sounding drain, he didn't, I didn't know what happened, a blast from my body explode inside of me. Stitch was instantly flying towards a wall, mot to mention that the blast causes the whole lab to tremble.  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
I saw Hamsterviel trembling, fearing me as I walked towards him. As soon as I saw Stitch hurt, bleeding from the head, I forgot all about Hamsterviel and ran to him. Hamsterviel of course ran away but he pressed a button that made all the steel doors in the room closed and water started to spill into the room.  
  
**Does it kill**

** Does it burn**

** Is it painful to learn **

**That it's me that has all the control**  
  
The water was rushing down, filling up the room, but I didn't care. I shook Stitch, he opened his eyes a little but then it closed. I could see that they were still gray. There had to be a way to turn him back to normal. I looked at the water, and saw an experiment looking at me.  
  
**Does it thrill **

**Does it sting**

**When you feel what I bring **

**And you wish that you had me to hold**  
  
She came out of the water, like a ghost and pointed at the controls, then said, "If you wanna get em out of the trance, break the control panels, one of em controls em."  
  
**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love **

**You'll understand what I mean when I say**  
  
There was no time, the room was filling up quickly, I touched the machine and it started to melt. I didn't know how I did it but I kept on. I turned around and was shocked, I noticed that the water was evaporating from out of nowhere. I used my other hand to lift one of the steel doors. Once it was lifted high enough, the experiment pulled Stitch out of the room.  
  
**There's no way we're gonna give up**

** And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams I**

**s there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe **

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**  
  
I was having a very hard time. When I let my hands down, I was gasping for air, the water was still pouring and the door was about to go down. I ran right through it before it closed. I saw the experiment and Stitch who woke up and stood right there. I ran to him and hugged him.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The evil experiments suddenly stop right where they were. Some shook their heads.  
  
Octopi groan, helping Vines up, "What happen? Where are we?" All of the experiments got up and were groaning not remembering anything from being under Hamsterviel's control.  
  
Virgil shook his head as Stella helped him up, "Wait, you guys don't remember anything?"  
  
Octopi shook his head, "No, I was remembered running away with Vines from a Somalia."  
  
Hamsterviel saw that his experiments weren't under his control anymore, he got so mad that he ran into another room silently. Hamsterviel pressed the self-destruct button. As Angel, Stitch, and Reflectia ran into the room where everyone was. Hamsterviel has already escaped. The lights went red and the lab started to fall apart, beams were falling on the ground.  
  
See what happens next? The next chapter will come soon and it will be the last. I'm so evil.


	9. Phoenix has arrived

_The Moment everyone has been waiting for, or maybe that's just me. But Anyway, most of this might be copied from a movie but it wasn't my fault, I have ta use it. Not to mention once I saw this movie it gave me ideas. So no bad reviews._  
  
Everyone started to run towards the ship. Virgil had to carry the knocked out Shadow up.  
  
The Black and White figure watched Fang, who was still sleeping.  
  
"Poor, poor, Phoenix, she'll certainly die."  
  
Above them the Phoenix crystal started to glow on the white one.  
  
"It's time." The Black one said as the white one started to walk towards the Phoenix. It glowed on her and started to carry her towards it.  
  
Hamsterviel laughed evilly in a space pod as he escaped the lab that would be destroyed soon. But then he was stopped by the red figure in the cloak.  
  
"You have failed me, now you're die."  
  
"No wait, I can still-" But it was too late, Hamsterviel was covered by the cloak of the red figure.  
  
The white one's eyes glowed red, floating up until it finally was inside the Phoenix.  
  
Angel saw Reflectia, Statica, and Sparky get hit in their heads by a fallen beam very hard, knocking them both out. Stitch carried Sparky, Zack carried Statica, and Stella held Reflectia in her hands. Suddenly, a pile falls in front of the quickest exit. Slang held her hand out with the scythe, she slashed it across which created a force for the pile to vanished. Everyone ran quickly passed it. Jumba was standing at the ramp of the ship.  
  
"Jumba, why are you so nervous?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Cause, lab was used for nitrogen test." Jumba looked at the exited doors of the air lock passage, "If not leave far away soon, we'll be killed. Most be al least 500 yards away."  
  
"500 yards!" Pleakley yelled and started panicking, running around the ship, but then Lilo tripped him.  
  
"Quiet, Fang's sleeping." Lilo said, Jumba lied to Lilo saying that Fang was sleeping when she was actually sick. Fang was still sleeping, sweat was pouring off her face and onto the metal table, her coughing echoed through the dark room she was in. Her eyes cracked opened a little, revealing that they were fiery red, and then she closed them. By accident, she started a fire near the nitrogen tanks.  
  
A nitrogen tank exploded with fire, the impact cause everyone to fly, some flew into the airlock passage and into the ship, one of them was Slang who hit her head hard on the wall. Everyone else ran inside, Poseidon helped Slang up, but she was hit hard. Shadow, Sparky, Reflectia, and Statica were still knocked out.  
  
"Jumba, got us out quick!" Stella yelled, Jumba pressed the button to close the door, then he started the ship but then it wouldn't start.  
  
"Oh no, not now!" Jumba yelled, slamming his fist at the controls but nothing happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lilo asked.  
  
"For some strange reason, all of energy in ship has been zapped out of energy."  
  
"Wait Sparky can help." Lilo turned around but Sparky was knocked out. Sunny was one of the ones that flew into the ship and was hit in the head hard. Statica was knocked out too.  
  
"What Shadow could teleport us out of here. But he's out cold, so is Reflectia, she so can't take us to her world."  
  
Pleakley asked Stella, "Couldn't you cast a teleporting spell?"  
  
"Yes, but without Fang, we can't teleport far then 3 yards, just by ourselves, we can only teleport in a foot."  
  
Angel looked at her hands, they were glowing orange. She kept looking at the controls, they controls came back on but then suddenly went back out. Angel looked out to see that the lab was exploding with fire blazing everywhere. Every moment, another nitrogen tank would explode, making the fire come towards the ship faster.  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I was shaking like crazy, nervous to death. No one knew that I could probably stop it but if I go out there and stop it, I won't be able to move, if I do, I'll die and everyone else. But if I gave the ship power and stop the explosion, then everyone will live except me.  
  
"What to do?" I said to myself. In the room Fang was sleeping in, I could hear her coughing making it seem like her throat was about to come out. I can't let Fang die. What would mom have done?  
  
I looked out of the window, seeing the fire exploding and raging right towards the ship. Stitch was standing right next to me, holding my hand.  
  
"Stitch, I love you." I started to cry, Stitch looked at me. He hugged me tightly.  
  
"Don't say that like we're about to die. We're going to get out of this okay." He didn't understand what I meant by it. Suddenly, Jumba called Stitch to help Zack and Virgil hot wire the ship. Stitch let go of my hand and walked over there. That would probably the last time we ever hold hands. Everyone was over there except the knocked out ones. I looked out and sighed. I didn't know how but I phased through the door without anyone knowing.  
  
Normal POV  
  
**Who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...**  
  
Slang groaned, "Angel." Everyone turned around to see that Slang was up, she looked possessed, and her eyes glowed red.  
  
**And who can say if your love grows,  
  
As your heart chose?  
  
Only time...**  
  
Outside, Angel's eyes glowed red, she stopped in the middle of the airlock where the fire was about to come.  
  
Slang said, "She's outside."  
  
(**chants)  
**  
Stitch looked out the window to see Angel raising her hand towards the ship. The ship had power and the engine roamed. At the same time, Angel was controlling the blast from behind her. She was glowing, it was like she was being burn alive.  
  
Stitch was banging on the window, trying to get Angel's attention.  
  
**Who can say why your heart sighs,  
  
As your love flies?  
  
Only time...  
**  
**And who can say why your heart cries,  
  
When your love dies?  
  
Only time...  
**  
"Angel! Angel!" Stitch kept yelling.  
  
"Stitch, she said she's very sorry, she doesn't want it to end this way." Slang said, her eyes start glowing red.  
  
**(chants)  
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
  
That love might be,  
  
In your heart.**  
  
Stitch looked out of the window, seeing Angel, tears escaped his eyes.  
  
**And who can say when the day sleeps,  
  
The moon still keeps on moving  
  
If the night keeps all your heart?  
  
Night keeps all your heart...  
  
(extended chants)  
  
Who can say if your love grows,**  
  
**As your heart chose?**  
  
**Only time...  
  
And who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time...  
**  
Angel pushed the ship far enough until she couldn't hold it any longer, so she let go and the explosion caused the ship to be blown away until they finally stop. Slang came back to her senses; Fang was still coughing and sleeping. Jumba flew the ship back to the destruct lab, but there was nothing but metal chucks and pieces of the lab. Angel was nowhere in sight.  
  
Stitch looked out of the window, Stella patted his back, crying. Everyone was crying. Clover just sat on the ground looking away from every one else. Her eyes glowed light blue. Slang was crying too and her eyes glowed white, Stella's eyes glowed black.  
  
"I'm sorry Stitch." Stella said, "She's gone."  
  
Stitch didn't say anything, he just cried on Stella's stomach. Angel was gone and there was nothing no body could do and there is no way. Or is there.

**THE END?**  
  
_I know you're going to hurt me for this but don't threat, everything will be clear. You'll see after I finish with my other stories._


End file.
